


The Lex Luthor Challenge

by embracedself



Series: Not Ship Centric [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, The Lex Luthor Challenge, blame svpe on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:14:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27181627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/embracedself/pseuds/embracedself
Summary: Seeing Lex Luthor trending on Twitter was not how she imagined this would start, and yet.... here she was.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Lois Lane, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Not Ship Centric [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062263
Comments: 8
Kudos: 76





	The Lex Luthor Challenge

**Author's Note:**

> @ kara's hair: i'm so sorry sweetie

It was day twelve of quarantine. Kara was getting antsy inside of Lena’s apartment, and the poor CEO could tell. Kara could not even go out and save the day this time, because people were dying of a _disease_ and not something that Kara could stop.

So instead of being Supergirl, Kara decided she’d scroll through Twitter for a while. Lena was in the living room too, doing some work on her laptop. “Lena.” Kara said in shock. “Your brother is trending on Twitter.”

Lena pulled Twitter up on her laptop immediately, dread filling her stomach. “What’s it about? This…. Lex Luthor Challenge?” She was almost afraid to ask. At least she knew that Kara would break it to her gently.

“Let’s see.” Kara clicked on the trend, her eyes widening with mirth. “Golly. It’s actually amusing, this time.” She could barely hold in her laughter. “And I am going to take part in it… as Supergirl.” She announced, shutting off her phone with a decisive click.

“Kara no.” Lena didn’t even look at the trend yet. “You can’t be seen as part of Lex’s…. Ideas.” She tried to reason with her girlfriend.

“I’m not! Lex is in prison, Lena. This is a trend to make fun of him. Oh, Rao! I bet Kal-El would love to join in on this.” Her eyes shone for a second, blurring past Lena again to grab her phone.

Lena sighed. “What are you getting yourself into?” she hissed as Kara called Clark.

“KAL.” Kara shouted into the phone. Lena heard the other hero yelp. “You saw the Lex Challenge, right?” Kara demanded, giggling at last. “Okay, good. Let’s do it.”

Lena laughed as she heard the Kryptonian on the phone screech in denial.

“Come on, Kal! Everyone will love that Superman, and Supergirl, go bald for this challenge.” Kara tried to reason with Clark.

Lena’s mouth dropped open. “Kara Zor-El Danvers!” She snapped in warning.

“Gotta go, make sure you get Lois to shave you. Love ya!’ Kara yelled before hanging up. “Yes my love?” She turned to Lena.

“You are NOT going to shave your head.” Lena said, her voice dripping with firmness. Shit, she was even using her CEO voice, Kara realised with fear.

“But come on Lena, you can do it too! We can use this as a big FUCK YOU to Lex.” Kara reasoned, pouted.

“You are literally a train wreck.” Lena sighed, resigned to the idea. She could see Kara wouldn’t give up until she wore Lena down. It was best to just go with it.

“Okay, that aside.” Kara beamed at her girlfriend before speeding into the kitchen for scissors. “Let’s do this.”

Lena ran her hands through Kara’s hair one last time. “Goodbye Golden Locks of Love.” She mourned aloud.

Then the shaving began.

Once she was done, Kara immediately began to admire herself in the phone camera. She beamed, looking at Lena. “This is really going to grind Lex’s gears.” she winked. Lena giggled just a little. Kara took a photo of herself in the Super Suit in all her new bald glory.

Then she opened Twitter, and after she switched to Supergirl’s account, she posted the picture with the following caption: #LexLuthorChallenge by yours truly. I tag @lena.luthor & @director_danvers. Also, for the sake of my cousin, @lois-lane.

Her phone blew up with several texts. Most of them from Kal-El, swearing that he’d kill her later. The second was from Lois, consisting of nothing but the eyes emoji. But the one that had Kara laughing most?

Best Sister Ever: KARA ZOR-EL DANVERS!

**Author's Note:**

> if you enjoyed this fic please sponsor my brand of bullshitting my way through my twenties writing fanfic!
> 
> aka.....
> 
> _[ get access to new stuff here! ](https://www.patreon.com/embracedself) _


End file.
